To Capture What's Already Taken
by bloomsgrl
Summary: Hermione was taken by Ron and until Sirius walked into their lives, she loved Ron. Now Hermione has to figure out who she really loves and what will happen after she chooses.


So I decided to start another story and see how this one goes. It's different-ish than my other one, but still a Hermione/Sirius story. Anyways, PLEASE review because I would really like to know how it is.

To Capture What's Already Taken

Chapter 1

It had been eight years since Harry had defeated Voldemort, five years since Hermione, Ron, and Harry had gotten some kind of job with the ministry, and ten years since Sirius had fallen through the veil. That incident had never been forgotten; that was the day that the Ministry had been proven wrong, for the first time.

The Wizarding world had a new minister, since the votes had been clear, and Scrigimeor was sacked. The New minister was a good one, with constant vigilance; Alastor Moody. The wizarding world wasn't surprised at the news, as they had actually predicted the outcome.

The trio had, of course, lived to their dreams, if you want to call it that. Harry and Ron were Aurors, since there were still Death eaters loose. Hermione, on the other hand, had left and became a Healer. It seemed that Hermione had disappeared for a couple of years. Rumor was that she went to America to get away from everything. When Hermione had returned she neither declined nor accepted the rumor, leaving everyone in question.

Hermione was now working happily as a Healer, and was the girlfriend of Ronald Weasley.

"Hermione, there's a man in room 302. We're not quite sure who he is yet. He's a mess, looks like hasn't eaten or drank anything for weeks!" Hermione's eyes were wide.

"How did you find him, Elsie?"

"That's the thing. We _didn't_ find him! He came staggering to St. Mungo's. I'm surprised he even got in. I don't know if he knows how to use his voice."

"That's terrible! What do you want me to do?" Hermione asked, grabbing his chart from Elsie.

"Since I'm going out for a couple of weeks to see my mum, I need you to be his healer for a couple of weeks." Hermione smiled and nodded.

"It's not a problem. Just let me check on another patient, first, and then I'll check on the mystery guy."

"Thanks a ton, Hermione." Came Elsie's reply, while she put her jacket on. "I couldn't do it with out you." Hermione smiled again.

"It's not a problem!" she repeated, "Now, scoot!"

Hermione chuckled. Elsie and she had become good friends during the couple years that Hermione had worked, and she learned that Elsie could ramble on for hours! Hermione took a different chart and walked up the stairs to room 92.

"Hello Mr. Geller. And how are you feeling today?" She asked a man looking to be in his late 70's. He had a white beard and a big pot belly that shook when he laughed.

"I'm rather well, Miss Granger. How are you today?" Replied Mr. Geller, smiling up at her.

"I'm well myself, Mr. Geller. Thank you for asking."

"Miss Granger, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Frank?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Hermione, Mr. Geller?" Hermione replied.

"Touché'." Frank Geller said with a smile. Hermione laughed.

"Well, you may need to stay one more night, Frank. Just so we can keep you in for observation."

Frank Geller sighed and sunk back down onto his pillows. "If you say so, Miss Granger." Hermione smiled, said her goodbyes and left to go to the third floor. Once she got into to elevator, Hermione sighed. It was going to be a long day for her, and she had a feeling that the mystery man wasn't going to help. The elevator beeped, letting her know that she was on the third floor.

She walked to the 2nd door on the right and walked in to see a bed, occupied with a man. Hermione looked at his charts and walked over slowly, hoping that he was, at least, still asleep. As she touched his wrist, she felt a faint pulse and breathed out, thanking Merlin that he hadn't died on her. The man groaned slightly and turned his head, just a bit, still sleeping.

Hermione swept his hair out of his face, slowly. As she did that, Hermione cocked her head to the side, having a feeling that she knew that face.

"Sirius!" she gasped, looking at the newly cleaned face. This caused Sirius to turn completely onto his stomach, and just continued to sleep. Hermione got up from the edge of the bed, backing away and shaking her head.

"T-this can't be happening." She whispered to herself. "Y-your suppose to be dead. You can't be here!" Hermione walked towards the bed, and studied herself. How did he get here? She touched his face lightly, and drew back as soon as he groaned. He was actually here. He wasn't dead and he, hopefully, wasn't going to be disappearing any time soon.

"Sirius, wake up love." She whispered, looking at him closely. There was no change in him, and Hermione didn't know if he would make it through the night. She dragged a chair by his bed and sat down. Hermione wasn't about to lose him one more time on her watch. No, she would stay awake all night.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione woke up with a stiff neck. She had fallen asleep, of course, and didn't know how long she had been asleep for. Hermione checked her watch, and then looked at Sirius. It was three o' clock in the morning and Sirius still didn't have a change in him.

Hermione took his face into her hands and sighed.

"You need to wake up now, Sirius. For us."

Sirius groaned and opened his eyes slightly, making Hermione gasp.

"Sirius! Oh, Merlin, you're awake! Say something." Sirius mumbled something and went out to grab her hand, shocking Hermione because his hand was shaky.

"H-hello love." He replied hoarsly.

**I know it's not long at all, but I promise that I will write more and longer chapters later. It's going to start out slow, but I've already got some of the chapters out in my head! Anyhow, please review and tell me how this is!**


End file.
